Clamping devices are generally known. Known clamping devices can provide permanent fixing of a clamped element in a desired position. Other clamping devices can provide movable clamping elements that can be easily positioned and removed by a user. These clamping devices generally cause deformation of the clamped material to achieve clamping, or do not provide sufficient strength to reliably hold a clamped element in a desired position.
Clamping devices can be used with garments and clothing accessories. For example, button-up shirts typically do not have a uniform spacing pattern between different brands, designers, sizes, etc. A v-shaped neckline for a shirt is set by the buttoning or unbuttoning of the buttons of the shirt. Typically, an adjustment of the v-shaped neckline of a shirt may occur depending on a social situation, wearer's mood, or other factors. The arbitrary placement of buttons on a shirt generally makes it difficult to achieve a desired v-shaped neckline. It is desirable to provide a clamping device that allows a user to set and maintain the location of a clamped material.
It would be desirable to provide a clamping device that is freely positionable, does not mar or damage a clamped material, and provides reliable clamping force to retain the clamped material in a desired position.